


Partners in Crime

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: A pair of jewel thieves find out some things are even more precious than diamonds.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from welcometonightcourt -- "partners in crime au."

“‘Daring Jewel Thief Strikes Again,’” Khan Noonien Singh read aloud from the morning paper as he sipped his coffee. “‘The police are once again baffled by the bold-as-brass burglar whose thirteenth midnight theft left a well-known society hostess, name withheld to protect the innocent,’” he scoffed at that, “‘without her priceless diamond tiara.’”

“‘Priceless,’ my foot,” Molly Hooper-Singh muttered as she ate her eggs and toast. “I got a better look at the stones earlier. CZ – pretty but definitely not worth all that ‘impenetrable’ security.”

“Insurance fraud?” her husband asked, smirking.

“Undoubtedly. That evil woman already made millions from jacking up the price of lifesaving medicines, what’s a few more from her insurance company?”

He smiled a bit. “Perhaps a concerned citizen could inform them.”

It was Molly’s turn to smirk. “Perhaps a concerned citizen already did.”

His smile widening to a grin, he reached across the table to take her hand and bring it to his lips, kissing it. “I knew there was a reason why I loved you.”

“And here I thought it was because of my degree in gemology and my connections to London’s rich, famous, and greedy.”

Khan chuckled. “Those don’t hurt, of course.” Her day job paired well with his day job of owning a security company. He got up to pour himself another cup.

Molly took the opportunity to pick up the paper and turn the page. A full-page, full-color ad for a jewelry exhibit at the British Museum naturally caught her eye.

“I see you found our next target.”

She looked up at him worriedly. “Khan, the museum will be locked up tighter than Ft. Knox, there’s no way-”

“Every single one of those pieces is on loan from someone who is taking advantage of the poor and unfortunate, Molly. It’s our civic duty. Besides, where’s your sense of adventure? It’ll be just like the movies.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“Every job is dangerous. I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

“Last night was a walk in the park compared to this.” She tossed the paper on the table. “I’m not doing it and you shouldn’t either.”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“You, six weeks ago.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon? What does our love life have to do with-”

She pulled a pregnancy test out of the pocket of her robe and put it on top of the paper. The indicator clearly showed “pregnant.” “I’ve suspected all week, but I only knew for sure today.” She swallowed hard. “Anything could go wrong on that job. I won’t risk our necks just to make a point.”

“Oh, Molly…” He took her hands then gently pulled her out of her seat and into his arms, holding her close. “Alright, we’ll find another way.”

“You promise?”

“I swear.”


End file.
